User blog:DRdoomsday586/Updates, and unfinished items
hello and welcome back ladies and male craps , and todays post is regarding the un-imported items and locations in-game. yes, we are all aware that the devs are taking quote on quote "a long time" to fully import things into the game that are currently unavailable. do i agree and understand this? yes of course, i want everything in-game just as badly as everybody else. but you have to take into consideration that coding, programming, designing, etc... take time to do and isn't as easy as people who arent video game developers automatically assume it is. it takes time, effort, skill, patience, and of course talent to do, they cant just snap their fingers and BOOM! its there, no.... it doesnt work like that. they are going as fast as they can and yes, they take your thoughts and ideas such as "the city" into high consideration, but you also have to understand that they have things they have to finish as of the current versions of the game and very possibly future updates, bunker alpha for example, is still in development, i have gone onto the app store (both ios and android) and seen tons and i mean TONS of hate comments saying things such as "this game is a waste of time you cant do half the things that are shown in the game" or "the devs needed to finish this game before they released it and that they need to hurry up" and several other things. the devs were so proud of there first version of this game that they did what not many devs do, and that is release it in its beta stage. will there be a city location and bunker charlie and a lot of things in future updates? very possibly so. so be patient people, because unless your going to take their place, id suggest you to just accept the game for what it is, because its actually a very fun game to play even in its beta stages, and is also the "editors choice" in the app store. they have given us items, game mechanics, and even locations that make the game more interesting and fun to play throughout the last few updates so if you want my opinion, just sit back, relax, and continue to play because the devs are working on their game to make it better. so be patient. and quit complaining and just work on your status. now, one of the biggest complaints i constantly see on the app store, youtube, and even here on last day on earth wiki, is the atv, and the city. like i said before, give it time, because you have to understand as stated before, this game is still in its "beta" stage, and obviously wont be completely developed. even when this game is fully released, we all know that people will want the devs to add to the game, only it will be new items, locations, game mechanics, etc... not the mentioned items and locations that are advertised and not available in the current beta version. Category:Blog posts